The Warners Take Acme!
by skyhawker101
Summary: Reformatted! The stars of Animaniacs are coming to Acme Looniversity, and you know, if the Warners are there, things are gonna get crazy! NEW UPDATE!
1. Prologue to Chaos!

Me: Hey, Toonsters! This is Skyhawker101, with my special guest, Yakko Warner!

YW: Helloooooooo, readers!

Me: Yakko, can you just tell the nice readers what the story is?

YW: AAAAAAhhhhhhh...I think that's your job, buddy!

Me: OK! Jeez, they were right, you CAN talk anyone into anything! Well, in this story, Acme Looniversity gets three new students (Bet ya can't guess who!) and chaos and random calamity ensues!

YW: And, as an added treat, characters from acosta perez joze ramiro's fanfics, The New Students and The Rat from Perfecto!

Me: And as a reminder, all rights to all Warner Bros. and anything else I may use, are reserved to their individual owners, so don't sue!

YW: So, just sit back and relax, and get ready to laugh till you collapse, cause the Animaniacs are taking Acme!

* * *

Acme Looniversity, an administration for young toons, to learn the tricks of the trade, such as Wild Takes, Spin Changes, Outsmarting Foes, and other essential skills needed to survive in this toon-eat-toon world. But, not so far from here is the famed Warner Brothers Studio, home of such winning productions like the classic Looney Tunes, and the Merrie Melodies. But, a long time ago, these people created toons so uncontrollable, so insane, so crazy that they had to be locked in the studio water tower, hopefully forever. In the 1990s, however, these toons escaped, and ran amuck. Now, in 2007, the owner of Warner Bros. can't take it any longer. The owner, a squat old man, wearing a blue exec suit, named Thaddeus J. Plotz, needed a plan to free them of the Warners forever! Then, he got an idea! Picking up the phone, he called his studio secretary and nurse, named Hello Nurse, for her immense beauty, which could put most supermodels to shame. "Ms. Nurse, can you connect me to the Acme Looniversity tuition people?" "_For what, Mr. Plotz?_" Smiling, he then said, "Let's just say that I found a new home for our little pests!"

* * *

Me: Well, what do ya think? Please review, and no flames, or I'll sic Slappy on ya!

Slappy: Yeah, and don't forget, I anger easily, and I got a big closet fulla bombs, grenades, and other things that go boom, so pay the kid some respect! Got it?!


	2. Assembly for Anarchy!

Me: Welcome back Toonsters! Chapter 1 is up and ready and with a new guest, Barbra Ann Bunny!

Babs: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Me: Oops! I mean Babs.

Babs: That's better. And to the readers, (spin-changes into Pee-Wee Herman) Hi, kids! Ha-ha!

Me: Rope it in, Pee-Wee!

Babs: Sorry, but I just can't help myself!

Me: I know. Anyway, all rights are still reserved, so no suing!

* * *

At Acme Looniversity, toons of all sorts are ready to attend classes, and a young blue toon rabbit wearing a red shirt and white gloves hops up to the stairs and then, looking at the readers, decides to break the fourth wall.

"Heya, Toonsters! I'm Buster Bunny!" Then, a pink toon bunny wearing a yellow shirt and purple skirt slid in with bows in her ears and said,

"And I'm Babs Bunny!" Then both bunnies said in unison, "No relation!"

"Welcome back to Acme Loo, for another fun year of learning!"

Babs said, "I know that we should have graduated, but we just love it here, so we stayed on for the Advanced classes!" Then, a green mallard toon, wearing a white wifebeater bolted past them, saying with a sort of lisp, "I'm late for clasthh, and on the first day, no lesthh!"

Buster then said, "Well, at least some of us are in the advanced class."

"Speaking of class, we'd better get going, Buster."

"Right!" So, the two bunnies quickly bolted up the stairs, and entered the school. Just as they did, the clock face opened up, and out came a green dodo looking toon, with an umbrella on his head, named Gogo Dodo, and he said, in his typical goofy fashion, "Cuckoo! Cuckoo! If you miss the assembly in 30 minutes, you're cuckoo!" Buster scratched his head in thought. "An assembly?"

The gym was packed with toons of all shapes and sizes, waiting for the announcement. Among them were a few of last year's new guys. First, there was Ron Purr-Smutt, a dog-cat hybrid who looked very much like a lion, who was taller than Buster, even with his ears, and was muscular, not as muscular as Arnold, the gym teacher, a white pit bull with muscle to rival any bodybuilder, but muscular nonetheless. His light brown fur, accompanied by a short brown mane, with white underbelly, accentuated his green eyes, and his pointed ears had black tips on them. He wore a blue shirt with a white vest, and blue shorts. Then, there was Hillary Hyena, a toon hyena who was slightly shorter than Ron, but not by much, short green-dyed hair that reached the back of her neck, blondish-brown fur, and lean muscle that made her look tough, but with a light touch of feminine charm. She wore a black shirt saying "I've Got Persuasion and Reason on My Side." on the front, and on the arms were two arrows saying "Persuasion," on the left, and "Reason," on the right, aimed for her fists, where she wore black fingerless gloves. She also wore black denim pants, and black boots, and on her neck, was a spiked collar. Third, there was Wally Wolf, a young wolf toon, who was the grandson of Walter Wolf, a famous toon villain. He wore a red t-shirt and baseball cap, and white gloves like Buster. He had gray fur with white back paws, and tail tip. Finally, there was Rhubella Rat, or Ruby as her friends called her, a former Perfecto student. She had blond fur, which was tied up in a pony tail, and she wore a purple tank top and blue jeans.

As the students were muttering aimlessly, the principal, a large gray rabbit, who wore a red tie stood on the stage, and chomped on a carrot, and then, in typical fashion, Bugs Bunny said, "Eh, what's up, kids?" The students quickly snapped their attention to the stage. "Foist, on da agenda, I'd like ta tank Mrs. Rita Purrker-Smutt, for her well needed talents in da music and boxing classes." The students all clapped, and a small gray cat gracefully bowed and said in a voice that was beautiful, and yet tough, "Thanks, Big Bunny." Then, Bugs went to the mic once again.

"Second, we'll be gettin' tree new students, dat were given special treatment, due ta deir recommendation by Tadeus J. Plotz himself. Dey should be here any minute now..."

Just as Bugs said that, the door opened. Then, a rather portly gentleman, dressed in a hazmat suit, dragged a crate that said, "VOLATILE BYPRODUCTS: DO NOT AGITATE!" "Duh...move aside, youse guys! Dangerous cargo comin' true!" Bugs, confused, looked at the man.

"Is dis da new chemicals for da Cartoon Violence class?"

"Duh... No, dese are your new students, Mr. Rabbit." Then, the portly man gave him a crowbar. "Don't open dis, till I get outta here!" Then, the man left, as quick as a flash. Bugs then said, "Well, I guess it's time ta meet da new students. So, lets crack dis ting open!" Then, without further warning, Bugs slammed the crowbar into the lid, and opened it. For a minute, nothing happened. Bugs then shrugged. "I guess we been fooled, guys."

Suddenly, three blurs of black swerved all across the gym, darting here and there. Then, one of the black blurs stopped at the stage, revealing itself to be a black dog-like thing, wearing white gloves, with a white face and red nose, and beige baggy pants.

"Helloooooo..." Then, the second blur revealed itself as a shorter version of the first, wearing a blue long sleeved sweater, and a red cap.

"Helloooooo..." Finally, the third blur revealed itself, a smaller version of the second creature, with it's ears tied up with a flower, and wearing a pretty pink skirt.

"Helloooooo..." Then all three creatures waved their hands and said, "Hello!" The students were dumbfounded.

The tall one spoke first in a voice that sounded confident, "I'm Yakko!" The second then chimed in with a voice that sounded goofy, "I'm Wakko!" Then the smallest one smiled and said in a cutesy voice, "And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca, the Third, but you can call me Dot!" Then, she pulled the mic close to her, "But, I'll give you fair warning, call me Dottie, and the one that does it, is dead!," Dot said angrily, but then returned to her cute voice, "so, don't okay?" The toons in the audience were stricken with either surprise or fear. Then, the two boys said, "We're the Warner Brothers!" The girl then chimed in, "And the Warner Sister!"

Bugs looked at the three toons closely. When Bugs got to Dot, she said, "Do you like what you see, or are you just looking at me for the fun of it?" Bugs then looked at Dot with a confused look.

"I'm just lookin' over ya so I know what kind of classes to give ya!" Yakko then said, "Ahhhhhhhh...I think we should tell you that the last teacher we had went crazy." Wakko didn't say a thing, just stared with cheeks puffed up and his eyes in a swirling fashion. Bugs then said, "No need ta worry, guys, da teachers here are crazy too! Okay, Warners, pick up your schedules at da door." Buster said, "This is going to be a long school year."

* * *

Me: Well, the Warners are here, and ready to cause havok!

Slappy: Remember, no flames, or you go ka-boom!


	3. The Problems Start

Me: Well, how's it? Skyhawker101 here, this time with the lovely Minerva Mink!

MM: Hey there, readers!

Me: So, Mini, can I call you Mini?

MM: Sure!

Me: Well, Mini, the Warners are going to your class first. What do you think we can expect?

MM: Crazyness to the Highest Level, plain and simple, and trust me, I know! I've had these pretty hands full of the Warners since day one!

Me: Well, let's just see what happens! Read on, toonsters! Oh, and Mini, I'm setting up a little visit from Wilford!

MM: Why?

Me: You'll see...

* * *

The first class of the day was Spin Changes, a class all the males looked forward to, because, well, you'll find out. Wally quickly sat next to Rhubella, as the two had been an item, ever since the last few days at Perfecto Prep, the rival school. Then, Wally noticed three empty desks. Then, he remembered.

"Hey, Ruby, where are the new guys?," Wally asked.

"I don't know! I'll ask Ron." Then, Ruby tapped Ron on the shoulder, and whispered in his ear. All Ron did was say, "I can't say, cause I haven't seen 'em."

"Ask Hill!" Ron did the same and Hillary just shrugged.

"Sorry, Ruby." Then, the bell rang. The students snapped to attention. Then, the door opened, the teacher walked in, and some of the boys began hooting, until they were silenced by her almost-brother Ron's glare.

The teacher was a beautiful young mink, with a long flowing head of blond hair, perfect body, and devastating good looks, that made normal men falter. She wore a red suit coat and skirt, with a white undershirt, with red heels, and fake horn-rimmed glasses. She wore this ensemble to calm the class, but to no avail, as the clothing still showed off her curves quite efficiently. The teacher then said, in a voice that could get anyone's heartbeat to accelerate, "Good morning, class. For those who don't know, I am Ms. Minerva Mink." After her intro, she wrote her name on the chalkboard. Even when she wrote, boys hooted until Ron glared. Then, she looked over the class and smiled.

"It looks like everyone's here!" Then, a small brown squirrel raised his hand. "Yes, Skippy?" Skippy Squirrel was one of the teachers nephews (But I'll never tell who, you'll have to keep reading for yourself!).

"Actually, three of our classmates are missing, Ms. Mink." Minerva looked at the three desks, and then came to a realization. "Oh, right, the Warners! Well, I guess we'll have to start without them. Now.."

Suddenly, the three desks began to shake, and the tops quickly opened, and lo and behold, the Warners sprung out!

"We're heeeerrrre!!," the three siblings said. Then, Yakko and Wakko got a glimpse at who was teaching and did a wild take then and there, causing their eyes to pop out of their sockets, and their tongues dragging the floor, ending with jumping into Minerva's arms and hollering, "HELLOOOOOOO, TEACHER!" The students all laughed, except for Dot, who was not amused.

"Boys, go fig!" Ron, angered at this little display, jumped out of his seat and stormed over to Minerva to peel off the two troublesome toons. But before he got there, Minerva said, "Stop, Ron! It's okay! I'm used to it." Ron froze quickly.

"Wha?"

"I was jumped on by these guys all the time on the Animaniacs set!"

"Oh." With that, Ron quickly sat down.

"Now, for our new students; Yakko, Wakko, please get off of me, this is Spin Changes class. Now if your wondering what spin changes are, then let me demonstrate." Then, Minerva spun in a circle, and formed a tornado, then, she stopped, and her appearance had changed. She was now wearing a leather halter top, with hip-hugging kapri shorts, with black combat boots, and holsters attached to her hips, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore round sunglasses.

"Say hello to Minerva Croft, the Toon Raider.," Minerva said in her best British accent. Then, she spun back to normal. "You see, spin changing is a way to alter your appearance, without expensive plastic surgery. It can be used for self defense, as well as for comedic purposes. Now, who would like to go first?" Wally rose his hand eagerly. "Okay, Wally, you can go first."

Wally stood up in front of the class and took off his cap. Then, he said, "For some of the younger toons, you may want to close your eyes. This is gonna be scary!" Skippy was expecting Wally's Fangface impersonation, but when he took off his cap, he wasn't too sure all of a sudden. Then, Wally spun, and when he finished, he was wearing a purple suit shirt and a pair of purple karate pants. Montana Max, a bratty human toon, said, "That's it? That's your big change!? Hah! Very scary, ya stupid mutt!" Upon hearing that, Wally lifted his head. "Just wait, Monty. Just wait." Then, he motioned to Rhubella, and she pushed a button on a CD player.

The tune that issued forth was the theme tune to the popular Anime, "Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge." Then, Wally doubled over, as if in pain, and screamed. Suddenly, his body seemed to swell, as if he were growing! Wally looked at the class, his eyes glowing blue, then, he yowled in pain, as his snout became longer and more defined. His muscles were undergoing a similar change, as his limbs lengthened, making him as tall as an adult toon, and he began to grow stronger. His biceps burst through his sleeves as if they were tissue, and his pectoral muscles cause buttons to fly of the shirt, revealing his still hardening body. Montana began to shake in his desk, as Wally's calves shredded the cuffs of his pants, his thighs also grew, but not to the extent that the pants would burst. The fur on his neck grew, giving the appearance of hair, and then, his shirt burst.

Wally, now looking quite menacing, with the muscle of a lightweight bodybuilder, struck a fighting pose, and said, in a voice that was calm, but raspy, "I am Wallace Talbain, the Toon Wolf Hurricane!" Then, he walked over to Montana Max. "What were you saying about me being a stupid mutt?" Montana just shook and said, "Nothing? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" Wally just smiled. Minerva seemed impressed.

"Nice change, Wally! Where is this from?" Wally said, "This form was inspired by Jon Talbain, from Darkstalkers, my favorite video game. As with my Fangface impersonation, this change takes minimal effort, but as a trade off, it puts me in grievous pain." Then, Wally spun back to normal.

"Thank you, Wally, and we'll be sure to use that in our upcoming Acme Bowl against Perfecto!" The wolf smiled and returned to his honey mouse.

"How was it, _Marquesita_?"

"Perfect, my little _Lobito_, perfect."

Minerva then said, "All right, who's next?" The Warners jumped out and said, "We'll go!" "Okay, guys, go ahead." The Warners took the stage, and spun, but when they were finished, nothing changed.

"What the?," Buster asked, "did you guys even change?" Then, Yakko said, "Just wait. You ready, sibs?" Then, Wakko and Dot did a sort of bicep pose and shouted, "Right!" Then, Yakko said, "It's Transmutation Time!" Then, Yakko put his hands like fish fins and said, "Power of the Blowfish!"

Wakko stuck his tongue out, placed his thumbs in his cheeks and said, "Power of the Anteater!"

Dot put her hands out in front in a begging pose and said, "Power of the Platypus!" Then, a flash of light engulfed then, and when it finished, the Warners were wearing Power Rangers suits, from their parody of Power Rangers.

"We are, the SUPER STRONG WARNER SIBLINGS!," Yakko said, in the guise of Blue Sibling.

"We protect the world from all sorts of ridiculous monsters!," shouted Wakko, now Red Sibling.

"Although, even if we destroy the monster, we still cause collateral damage to the city we are supposed to save!," said Dot, as Yellow Sibling. "Power of Power!," all three siblings shouted. Then, they struck a karate pose. Minerva said, "Well, I haven't seen this in a while, guys! Bravo!" Then, the Warners returned to their normal (and I use that term loosely) forms. "Thanks, Minerva!"

"Now, Buster, why don't you show us one of your spin changes?"

"Gladly, Ms. M!" Buster then spun, and in a flash, he finished. This time, Buster was wearing a ratty brown robe, and his appearance was more skeletal, and he wore a wig of long white hair. "Hello, Tombsters!," Buster said in his scariest voice he could manage, "it's your old pal the Cryptkeeper, the Master of Scaremonies! Tonight, we delve into the frightening tale of a young girl who wants to be in pictures, but will learn that her life will soon be in the cutting room floor!" Then, he did his best maniacal laugh. Afterwards, he returned to normal.

"Well, haven't seen that since the old Toons from the Crypt sketch you did!"

"Well, I knew that if I did this, I would hit the hackpot! Get it!" Buster laughed heartily.

Then, the others did their own spin changes, Hillary was best at warrior women, Ron did well at heroes and sports players, and miscellaneous anime characters, Shirley DeLoon, a clairvoyant toon loon who wore a pink sweater, excelled at mystic characters, Fifi la Fume, a young pretty skunk femme, did well as beautiful characters, and Rhubella used anti heroes and villainesses, as well as some superheroines. Finally, it was Babs' turn.

"All right, Babs, what do you have for us today?" Babs smiled and said, "An oldie but goodie, Ms. Mink!," Babs said, and began her change, and when she finished, she looked exactly like a clown; big shoes, grease pant, red nose and all. "Nice clown, Babs!" But, then...

"CLOOOOOWWWWWN!" Wakko screamed because of Babs' current disguise.

"Uh, oh!," Yakko and Dot both said, worried. Wakko pulled out his trademark Mallet of Doom, and charged toward Babs, saying, "WAKKO SMASH CLOWN!" Babs looked, and screamed. She tried to run away, but it was too late. Wakko attacked poor Babs, by repeatedly smashing her with the Mallet, and screaming, "GO AWAY, YOU GREASE PAINTED, HORN HONKING, FLOPPY SHOED, SPOTTY SUITED MINION OF EVIL!!" Babs, though dizzy from attack, tried to explain, but to no avail.

Minerva quickly grabbed Wakko and said, "Wakko, it's okay. You got her. But, she wasn't really a clown!" Babs, now flat as a pancake, said, "Yeah! Where do you get off, ya crazy...whatever you are!?" Wakko, feeling silly for what he did, said, "Sorry, Babs, it's just I've got a slight Bozophobia, or a fear of clowns." Babs, now mad as heck, exploded.

"SLIGHT! _SLIGHT?! YOU PUMMELED ME WITH A !#!#!# HAMMER! YOU ARE A MENACE TO TOONS EVERYWHERE! IF YOU WEREN'T A CLASSMATE, I'D...!_" Then, Minerva said, "Barbra Ann Bunny, that's enough!" Babs then stopped, knowing that if anyone said her full name, she stepped out of line.

"Sorry."

"Don't tell me! Tell Wakko!" Wakko climbed off of Minerva and stood in front of Babs.

"Wakko, I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I never meant it." Wakko, still feeling the sting of Babs' hurtful words, solemnly said, "It's okay.," and walked back to his desk, sadly. Then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Everyone left the classroom. Everyone except Wakko.

"Wakko, is something wrong, sweetie?""Oh, nothing." With that, Wakko got up and left. Minerva then wondered, (_Why are the Warners in Acme Loo, all of a sudden? I'd better look into this._) The other two siblings tried to console Wakko, telling him that the worst was over, but the worst was yet to come.

* * *

Me: Uh, oh! The Warners are in for a rocky road here in Acme Loo! What other hardship must they endure! Well, read on and find out!

Slappy: You know the drill, No flames, or else... (Fires Missile at a condemned building, completely destroying it.) That will happen to you!


	4. Chaos in Cartoon Violence!

Me: Yo, Toonsters, it's Skyhawker, and this assistant was supposed to be Fowlmouth, but his beak has been slammed shut do to him starting his swearing habit again, and so I'd like to introduce my OC, Mona la Fume, Fifi's older sister, and Acme alumni!

Mona: Hello, everyone!

Me: So Mona, ready for the disclamer?

Mona: Yes, Skyhawker, but remember our agreement.

Me: I know, I allow you to do the disclaimer, and you get a chance to meet Johnny Pew.

Mona: Thanks, and All rights reserved.

Me: Thank you, Mona! See you soon!

FM: I'm here and redy to do the dadgum disclaimer!

Me: Sorry FM, you missed it.

FM: GRRRRRRRRRRR...(Face turns purple, and stomps, then returns to normal) Rats!

* * *

The Warners had arrived at their next class, Cartoon Violence. But, then they took a look at their schedules to see who was teaching! "Hey! It's our old pal, Slappy Squirrel!" The Warners then broke out into a song that was familiar with many kids,

"_The crankiest of creatures in the whole wide world!_

_Our next class is taught by Slappy the Squirrel!_"

Slappy entered the room and said, "I know those voices anywhere." Slappy was a old grey squirrel, who wore a green derby with a little flower in it. She also carried an umbrella, and a purple purse. Slappy then said a familiar line, "Ah, enough with the singin' all ready!" The Warners finished the number with:

"_That's Slappy!_"

Slappy then said, "Thanks for da intro, kids. As you all heard, I'm Slappy Squirrel, the teacher of Cartoon Violence. Now, in case any of you old guys had forgotten, I don't suga-coat things. I don't want any wimps, pussies, or babies in my class, or I'll send ya ta work with the Care Bears!" The students then shook in their seats at this thought! Then, Slappy said, "All righty, class, today we're gonna learn the multiple ways to pummel a foe, by using ordinary household items. Our test dummy is one of my old foes, forcibly volunteered, Walter Wolf!" On cue, Skippy, Slappy's nephew, wheeled in Walter Wolf on a dolly, tied up in an Acme escape-proof rope. Walter was a tall, lanky wolf, who wore a pair of jeans that were hiked up to his chest, and was about as old as Slappy was, and spoke with a Yiddish accent.

"Ya meshugena sqverril! Let me outta dis!"

"Okay, Walter, but first..." Then, Slappy grabbed an old fashioned ballpen hammer, and lightly... CLOBBERED WALTER ON THE HEAD! _**BA-KOOOOM!**_

"Yeouch! My head!" "Lesson 1, the ballpen. Always effective as any mallet. Now, for lesson two..."

While Slappy continued to smash Walter with multiple household utensils, Ron was brooding about how the Warners jumped on his almost sister.

"Hey, Muscle Boy, what's up?," said Hillary, using one of the pet names that she had given him last year, since they were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I don't know, Steel Girl, it's just that the Warners and them jumping on Minerva." Hillary rolled her eyes.

"I thought that you would know about them, seeing that Rita and Runt are your parents!"

"Well, I know about them, but whenever I see someone doing something like that to Minerva, I just go crazy. Kind of the overprotective brother bit." Hillary then motioned Ron's face toward her's.

"Look, Big Paw, I know ya care, but, with her looks, Minerva will be jumped on by more than the Warners, and you need to accept that." Ron then looked angrily for a while, but his face softened in an instant.

"Okay. I'll ditch the overprotective bit. For you, if no one else. Thanks, Pretty Puncher."

"That's my Muscle Boy." The two were about to kiss, but were interrupted by a _**KA-BOOOOOOM!**_

"Gahhhh!"

"And, of course a nitrate-enriched dishsoap is good for an explosive. Now, who wants the first crack at ol' Walter?"

"Actually, I vould like to just leave now, Shlappy!"

"Sorry, I can't allow that yet! Now, who's gonna be first?" The Warners just leapt up and said, "We'll give it a whack!" Then, Yakko said, "But, instead of using a household item, we're gonna use..." Wakko pulled out a rather large burlap sack, his trademark Gag Bag, and reached into it. Then, he pulled out a massive anvil, but had trouble holding it. And then, (can ya guess?) the anvil slipped and fell...

_**CLAAAAAAANG! **_"YEEEEEOWWWWW!!" Right onto Slappy's right foot! The Warners gasped, seeing Slappy contort her face in a manner that looked has if she had swallowed 20 gallons of lemon juice. Then, she said, through gritted teeth, "Let's...just...skip the physical comedy, and...get...to the pie toss." Then, Slappy pulled her foot from underneath the anvil, saw it was flat, put her thumb in her mouth, and blew, almost instantly re-inflating it. Then, Wakko said, "All right, the pie toss!," getting too over excited, and he whipped out a pie, and slung it as hard as he could.

"Wakko, wait!!" Too late. The pie hit Ron right in the face.

"Okay, I deserved that. But, there's only one way to solve this." Then, the students shouted, "PIE FIIIIIIIGHHHHHT!"

The next thing you know, pies were being slung left and right, and various toons were caught in the crossfire. Plucky, dressed in pirate garb, dodged each pie expertly, and made for the exit.

"Gentletoons, you will always remember this as the day you almost pied Captain Pluck..." _**SPLAT! **_"Mallard." Yakko pied Plucky dead center. Slappy tried to be the voice of reason and protested this unorthodox fight, but ended up with banana creme in her face. Slappy then pulled out an Acme Pie-zooka 2000 and said, "Of course you know, THIS MEANS WAR!" Slappy then began firing pies at all the toons. Then, Shirley got attacked with a wayward cherry pie shot! _**SPLAT!**_

"Oh, like, gross!" Suddenly, her eyes turned red. Dot asked, "What's up with Shirl?" Babs, frightened, said, "Ever see _Carrie_?"

Then, Shirley began to twitch violently. The toons tried to escape, but the door shut, and Shirley, surging with psychic energy, began zapping everything! Toons screamed out loud! The resulting fire, however, caused the sprinklers to go off, washing the cherry sauce off of Shirley and extinguishing the fire. Shirley then blinked and returned to normal.

"Oops, mood swing!" Slappy, frustrated, just said, "Get to the next class." The toons, relieved at this fact, left without hesitation. However, Slappy stopped the Warners. "Look, kids, I know you guys are all 'zany to the max,' and all, but when you are in my class, you follow my rules!" Yakko then said, "But, we did! We demonstrated Cartoon Violence in our own crazy way!" Slappy then smacked herself on the head, and said, "Yeah, but what happened? You dropped an anvil on my toe, pied one of my students, pied ME, and disrupted my class! And to top it off, Shirley ended up doing her Carrie impersonation!"

"What are you trying to say?," Dot asked.

"I'm sayin', if ya don't shape up, you'll be shipped out, and I don't want that to happen!" The Warners then looked pretty sad, then Slappy said, "Listen, I know it's tough trying to fit in at school, but you will be able to do it!" The Warners smiled and said, "Thanks, Slappy." Then, after they left, Slappy wretched. "I need to stop being so nice!"

* * *

Slappy: Now, you see what I'm capable of? NO FLAMES!


	5. Lunacy in the Lunch Room!

Me: Yo, Toonsters! Skyhawker's back with a brand new bag! And with me, is not a Tiny Toon, or Animaniac, but one of my favorite Teen Titans! Please welcome Robin!

Robin: Hello, readers. As you know, Skyhawker is not the owner of any of this stuff, and is therefore not entitled to be sent to the Jump City Prison.

Me: Thanks, Robin!

Robin: You're welcome. (Communicator beeps) Huh? Robin here.

Cyborg: Robin, Killer Moth is at it again, attacking Wayne Enterprizes!

Me: Go get 'em man! And enjoy readers!

* * *

For the remainder of the day, the Warners tried their best to fit in the Looniversity, but to no avail. Things kept on going from bad to worse for the trio of toons. In Wild Takes, Montana Max made the mistake of calling Dot "Dottie," and, well, Dot literally exploded, leaving Minerva singed.

"Oh, and I just had this suit cleaned!" At Wild Chases, Wile E. Coyote, a tall, brown coyote toon, was frightened at the fact that the so-called "unbreakable" material in his Acme Calamity Proof Shielding glass actually broke under the power of Wakko's Mallet.

"In all my years teaching, never have I seen a more destructive toon than him!" In Math, Yakko demonstrated his multiplication prowess by filling the classroom with over 1,000 copies of himself and ejecting the class, including Elmer Fudd.

"These toons are weckwess, wild weirdos!" The troubles carried, no matter what they tried!

At lunch, the cafeteria was serving something edible, for once. The line went on for miles, back into the entrance of the Looniversity. "Hey," Buster said, once again breaking the fourth, "when the caf serves something you can swallow for once, you can bet the line is gonna be long!" Then, something bounced off of his head. "Ow! What the?" The Warners were at it again! They were bouncing off of different students heads, (all the while, the students shouted, "Ow!" "Hey!" "What are you doing?" "Watch it!") and saying "Boingy! Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!" Finally, they cut in front of Montana Max, who was busy getting his lunch at the time, and was about to pay, when they showed up.

"Hey! Who do you flea-bitten creeps think you are! You can't cut me! I'm rich! I'm important!"

"And I'm cute!," Dot said in her cutest voice possible.

"Yeah? Well, I've seen cuter things in horror movies, and in case you didn't know, I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE MONSTERS!!" Dot then put on her saddest face, and began to bawl, then and there.

Yakko then stepped in and said, "Listen up, Max! That 'monster' is my little sister, and I don't take kindly to people comparing her to nightmarish creatures! You know what I'm gonna do!?" Max then said, "What, mongrel!"

"I'm gonna...give you a choice of dessert!" Dot looked surprised, and was about to protest, when she saw Yakko wink. Dot winked back and continued to bawl. "So, what'll it be, Max? Cake, Pie or Ice Cream?" Max then said, "Well, since your getting it for me, and I love people doing things for me, I'll take Ice Cream!" Then, Yakko grabbed a bowl and said, "Okay, but remember..." Then, he threw it right at Max's face, smearing it with chocolate syrup, and vanilla ice cream! "You asked for it!"

Max screamed, partly because the ice cream was cold, and partly in anger for Yakko splatting him with ice cream! (_Who does this guy think he's messing with?! I'll show him to never pull that kinda stunt, especially with Montana Maximilian!_) Monty grabbed a pie and hurled it right at Yakko, who promptly ducked, causing the pie to hit...

_SPLAT! _Hillary. Monty gasped, as well as the other toons in the lunchroom. Hillary, now covered with whipped cream, looked at Monty and said, "I don't know what you were thinking, but you just called down the thunder! Now, time to reap the whirlwind!" Hillary took a deep breath, and then Buster said, "Get ready to run, Toonsters, cause I know that this is the beginning of a..."

"FOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIGHT!" Then, all sorts of food was being tossed at the toons, it was chaos! CHAOS, PLAIN AND SIMPLE! Of course, who should enter, then Vice-Principal Yosemite Sam.

"What in Tarnation is goin' on..." _PLOP!_ Sam had been hit with a plate of spaghetti. The plate slid off of his face, leaving his handlebar moustache and his Texan outfit covered with marinara sauce and noodles. Sam's eyes were red with rage, as well as the remainder of his face, and then... "DrrrrrrrrRRRRR RASSA FRAGIN, DIGGA RACKIN, MAGGA FROCKIN, DEMIOCRATIN!" The students all ducked at the explosion.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Max smiled and said, "The Warners, Mr. Vice Principal! They started this whole thing!" The Warners all yelled, "What!?" Sam then said, "Well, you tell those varmints that if they do anything else, they'll be outta here faster than ribs at an all-you-can-eat buffet!" As soon as Sam left, Max sneered.

"Ya hear that, losers! One more slip up, and you're outta here! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The Warners bowed their heads. Wally, sitting next to Rhubella, as well as sitting with Fifi and Skippy, looked sad. "I don't get it. No matter what they do, they always get in trouble! It's unfair!" Fifi said, in her French accented voice, "_Zut alor! _Even zey do not deserve to be given,'ow you say, ze boot!" Skippy said, "Yeah! We should do something!" Ruby said, "But, first, we need to find out more about them! And in order to do that, we need someonewho was once an outcast..." Fifi said, "Zomeone who zey can relate to..." Skippy said, "Someone who can befriend them..." Wally then said, "Someone like me. I'll do it after school, at the Weenie Burger."

* * *

Me: Well, next chapter seems to be a more spiritual experience! Hope most of you out there could read easier!

Cyborg: Yo, don't flame this guy or you'll get a taste of my Sonic Cannon! BOOYAH!

Me: Where's Slappy?

Cyborg: Taking a break.

Me: Oh.


	6. The Warners Explain it All

Me: Hello again, Toonsters! Skyhawker101 is back after a long dormancy! And with me, is none other than Buster Bunny!

Buster: What's up Toonsters?

Me: Anyway, we just want to remind you that I own nothing.

Buster: Actually, you own the laptop that's making this story possible!

Me: Okay, I own that, but I don't own anything in this story.

Buster: Oh, okay! Well,let's start this party, Buster style!

* * *

The Weenie Burger, an eating administration that toons go to hang out, and eat their artery clogging, fattening cuisine. The Warners, not too long ago had received a letter from an anonymous sender saying to meet this person at the Weenie Burger, and not to tell anyone. The Warners arrived, at 4:00, while this toon tavern is as dry as a bone, save for one toon. The Warners looked at the toon, and said, "Are you the sender of this note?" Then, the toon turned around, and revealed himself to be... "Wally?!"

"Yes. I came here to learn more about you guys, and I thought us being alone here would help with that." Dot smiled and said, "Are you sure that's the only reason you wanted us alone?" Wally blushed and said, "Sorry, but I already have a girl. Look, I know what it's like to be an outcast. Before I came to Acme Loo, I used to attend the rival school, Perfecto Prep."

"Perfecto what?"

Wally then explained that Perfecto was a school that taught toons to be, well, not toons. They didn't teach toon trade tricks, although they did teach them to be total jerks, cheaters and evil toons. Wally was once a student in this school, because his uncle, Wolfson, thought he was too polite, and needed a good pull in the tail, as it were. This was also the place that he met Rhubella, and her friend, Margot Mallard. During his time at Perfecto, many people called him a mutt, and Ruby made him her "dog," basically, but over time, Ruby learned to love that pup. Eventually, Wally transferred to Acme, where, after the Acme Bowl, the most crucial game in the school year, Ruby transferred as well.

"So, you see, you and I are not so different after all. I was an outcast once." Feeling sad, Yakko said, "That's one thing we don't have in common. We were outcasts all our lives." Wally said, "Guys, stop beating yourselves up! You can't be serious." Dot pulled out a strange film roll from her skirt and said, "Wanna bet?" Wakko placed a part of the film in one ear, and the roll in his hands. Suddenly Wakko's eyes began to flicker, like a movie projector.

The film playing was in the fashion of an old news reel, and this film held the secrets of the Warners' origin.

"_News Reel of the Stars! Dateline: Burbank, California, 1938. The Warner Brothers Studio. Home to such cartoons as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and the rest of the Looney Tune gang. However, the manager, Thaddeus J. Plotz Sr, pressures the animation department to create new cartoons for the next decade. Eventually, the boys down at Termite Terrace create three new characters, the Warner Brothers, and their sister, Dot._"

Then, the film showed the Warners in the final stage of development. Then, the three jumped from the paper they were drawn on, and leapt into the animator's, and the female nurse's arms and said, "Helloooooooo, Nurse!"

"_Unfortunately, the trio was completely out of control! The toons wreaked havoc all over the studio! Whether it was defacing studio property, pantsing the live action stars, or drawing moustaches on the face of people, these three children were the most wanted in the studio, until their capture. The Warners films, which made absolutely no sense, were locked in the studio vault, never to be released. As for the Warners themselves, who made even less sense, they were locked away in the studio water tower, also never to be released._"

The film ended after that.

Yakko then continued, "Then, in the early 90's we escaped, and that started the era of Animaniacs."

"However, the ride wasn't to last, because in 1998, they cancelled us, and we were sent to the water tower once again." Wakko sniffed a bit in sadness.

"Well," Wally said, "if you do get expelled, you still have a home with them."

"No, we don't.," Dot said. "You see, we were sent here because we were to chaotic for Plotsy's taste, and they thought that they would send us here, for a new home. So, if we get the boot, we go out on the street." The three Warners started to cry openly. Then they heard a voice. "We aren't gonna let that happen!"

The Warners turned their heads in surprise, and saw every Acme Loo student, minus Max, standing in front of the door. Wally asked, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough, _Lobito._ Long enough.," Rhubella said. A white duck with red hair and a purple shirt said, "Yeah! We'll keep you here, or my name ain't Gosalyn Mallard!" Buster said, "We'll help in anyway we can." Babs, now in the guise of a judge, said, "But, in order to exonerate you of these allegations, you must learn to control yourselves." Spinning back to normal, Babs then finished, "And if I spin into a clown again, no mallets, okay?" The Warners smiled, not their usual goofy smiles, these smiles were genuine, and pure. "OKAY!" The Warners now made the step in the right direction. But, unknown to them, they were being watched. The question was by who?

"Well, it seems the Loosers got a couple of new accomplices, but if they mess up again, they go bye-bye! Let's give them a gentle push...OFF THE EDGE!"

* * *

Me: Uh, oh! Look's like trouble in Acme Acres! Who could be plotting against the Acme Loo students? As if you didn't know!

Wally: No flames, or I'll go Fangface on you!


	7. The Terror of Pets meets the Cutest Yet!

Me: Hey everyone! I'm back and better than ever! And with me is Wilford B. Wolf!

Wilford (Hunk Form): Hello everyone.

Me: Is it a full moon yet?

WBW: No, Skyhawker. For reasons to complex to go into right now, I am in this form permanently.

Me: Okay. Well, all rights reserved and all that.

WBW: And see you (and hopefully Minerva) in a few chapters.

* * *

The Warners were looking forward to their next classes, because they knew that no matter what, they were inseparable. Or so they thought. The three looked at their schedules and saw...

"OH, NO! WE'VE BEEN SEPARATED!!" It was true! Yakko, due to his ability to talk out of any situation, had been assigned to Outsmarting Foes! Wakko, for his comedic use of faces, was sent to Advanced Funny Faces! And of course, Dot was sent to Cute Characters Class, for obvious reasons!

"AHH! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Suddenly, three hands, each one from the three individual classrooms, grabbed the individual Warners and dragged them away! Dot's class was first.

Dot was quickly seated, due to the hand slamming her down, but who should she sit next to but...

"Ooooh, a cutey-wootey, itty-bitty, puppy-wuppy for me to cuddle and hug and crush and mutilate!" Elmyra Duff! This fearsome redhead was known for her mistreatment of pets, as well as her anaconda like hugs! Dot was caught in the crushing grip of the Terror of all Pets!

"GAAAAHK! Let...go...,Elmyra!" Dot, as well as her brothers had faced this Human Anaconda once, and they succeeded in fighting her off. However, Dot was alone in this one now.

"But, I don't wanna let you go, puppy-fuzzy head! And as soon as I catch your brother-wothers, we'll all be one big happy family, forever and always!" Dot, now blue and out of breath, said, "I...can...barely...contain my...glee!" Then the door opened, and the teacher arrived. The teacher was a tall, beautiful, lavender colored skunkette, wearing a tank top that said, "Hotter than the Sun!," hip hugging jeans, blue high heels, with fiery red hair, and green eyes, with a figure that rivaled a supermodel. Fifi, who was three seats in front of Dot had wide eyes!

"_Mon Dieu!_ It cannot be! It's...it's...my big sister, Mona!"

Mona la Fume, one of Acme Looniversity's Alumni! She was Homecoming Queen 4 years in a row 3 years ago before Fifi ever went to Acme Loo, graduated with a degree in Advanced Loonacy, and made _Cosompolitoon_'s cover three times in an issue!

"Oooh! A bigger kitty-witty is teaching the classy-wassy!"

Then, Mona said, in an angelic voice, "All right class, let's begin our little intro. I'm Mona la Fume, supermodel, and PhD in Cute. Now as you may or may not know, there are many subtle levels of cute. There is..." Then, pointing to herself, she said, "cuter than all of the known universe, Then, there's..." Pointing to Fifi, "too cute to ignore, then there is..." Pointing to Elmyra, "stupidly cute, and finally, there is..." Looking at Dot, "Cute as they come! So, you want to learn how to use your cuteness to your advantage?" The students nodded their heads in excitement. "Well, there is only one rule in order to do so. Rule One: Let the people know you're cute! Now, let's see what ya got, girls!" Elmyra smiled and said, "I'll go first, Ms. Kitty-Witty!" Then, Elmyra went up to the front and started. "Hello, everyone! I'm Elmyra! I like kitties, puppies, and hugs! Am I cute? Yes, I am!" Mona rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Elmyra, sit down."

"But, I'm not done!" Then three students grabbed her and said, "OH, YES YOU ARE!," and promptly slammed her back into her seat.

"Okay, how about our new student goes next? Ms... Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third?"

"That's me! But, you can call me Dot." Then, Dot stood in front of the class and said, "Music please?" Then, a slight jazzy tune started up. And, Dot began to sing a song that pretty much described her.

_(To those who like Animaniacs, if you know this song, Sing along!)_

_Dot: I'm Cute! Yes it's true! I really can't help it, but what can I do? When you're cute, it just shows! With these two little eyes and this cute button nose and a pretty pink dress that's adorable, yes! And when they see my dimples, then everyone says..._

_Others: Aw, shoot! Isn't she Cute?_

_Fifi and Mona: Cute, cute! Oh, baby, she's cute, cute, cute!_

_Dot: I'm the one they adore. I'm sweet and I'm cuddly and small just like Dudley but more,_

_It's a chore! To be constantly cute and enchanting to boot, when my lip's stickin' out in a cute little pout, then there isn't a doubt that the guys wanna shout,_

_Buster (from the hall): She's a beaut!_

_Dot: Let's face it, I'm Cute!_

_Wally and Rhubella: Cute, cute! Oh, mama, she's cute, cute, cute!_

_Dot: Being cute's a thing you can't hide! If you look up the word in a book, there's my picture inside! TV Guide! Has me on the cover!_

_Fifi (happily): Don' you just love her?_

_Dot: I'm simply a goddess!_

_Elmyra (a little jealous): And isn't she modest?_

_Dot: I'm the answer to one of the questions in Trivial Pursuit, "Who's the most cute?"_

_Ron and Hillary: Cute, cute! Oh, honey, she's cute, cute, cute!_

_Dot: I'm cute, and I'm sweet and I'm innocent, neat and so trusting!_

_Mysterious Shadowy Rat (waiting outside the window, to obviously sabotage Dot): If ya want MY opinion, this song is becoming disgusting!_

_Dot: I'm Cute!_

_Mysterious Shadowy Duck: SO WHAT!?_

_Dot: I never am vain!_

_Mysterious Shadowy Toons: She's becoming a pain in the_

_Dot: But, I'm also real nice! I'm a doll through and through!_

_Elmyra: So big whoop-di-doo!_

_Dot: I'm sweet and adoring!_

_M.S.R. (Through a window): And also real boring and that's why their snoring at you!_

Dot was furious at this, and she looked as if she was going to explode! Her eyes turned red, her hair caught fire, her teeth sharpened! Fifi said, "Uh-oh! Everyone take covair!" Then, Dot snapped out of it and just said:

_Dot: Oh, well, that's his opinion!_

_The whole class: A-babba-dabba-dabba-do-wah! She's cute!_

Mona clapped for Dot's performance, as well as the rest of the class, and said, "Way to go, Dot! You've really got the gift!" Dot just curtseyed, "Thanks, Ms. la Fume. Just glad to help." Then, she quickly went back to her desk, right next to the dreaded Elmyra.

"You naughty little fuzzy-head! Puppy-wuppy's aren't supposed to steal the spotlight from their master! For your punishment, you're gonna be hugged for the rest of the class!" And hug Dot, she did!

"GAHHK! I...hope Yakko... and Wakko...are having fun!"

* * *

Me: Well, Dot, we'll soon find out!

Slappy: Back from break, and ready to blow up anyone who flames this kid. Capisce!?


	8. Yakko Outdoes the Best!

Me: Welcome back, Toonsters! The story continues, as the Warners try to fit into class! Last time we saw Dot get attacked by Elmyra, and make friends with Mona la Fume. To tell us about this chapter,is none other than the doctor of delight, Bugs Bunny!

B.B.: Eh, What's Up, readers?

Me: So Bugs, Yakko's in your class, can you tell us what you think'll happen?

B.B.: Knowin' da Warners, weird stuff, Mac.

Me: As always, all rights reserved.

* * *

Yakko was slammed into his seat in Outwitting Foes, and looked around, to see if anyone he knew was in this class. His answer, to his relief, was a resounding "YES!" He was conveniently seated next to Buster Bunny and Skippy Squirrel, one old friend from Animaniacs, and a new Looniversity friend. Yakko leaned over to Buster and said, "Hey, Buster, ol' buddy, who teaches this class?" Buster smiled, "You'll see soon enough, Yakko, and trust me, you won't be disappointed!" Then the door slowly opened. The students quickly straightened themselves up and awaited the Professor, who turned out to be...

"Eh...what's up, class?" Bugs Bunny! (What, were you expecting maybe Peter Cottontail?) Yakko was surprised beyond all recognition! Okay, maybe not that surprised, after all, Bugs is the best of Outwitting anyone!

"Okay, class, let's get dis straight. I'm Bugs Bunny, PhD in Outwiticology, or da study of Outwitting Villains, Hunters, and Brutes. And I only say dat, 'cause we have a new student in our midst. Everyone, give a warm welcome to Yakko Warner!" At this, the class gave uproarious applause. Yakko just stood up and bowed, declaring, "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind!"

"Now," Bugs continued, "The Art of Outwitting is a very complex art indeed." At this, the gray rabbit put on a pair of glasses and began speaking in a mock British accent. "There are thr-r-ree basic r-r-rules in order to successfully Outwit your opponent. R-r-rule one, villains always have a certain weakness, so find it." The students wrote that down quickly.

"Rr-r-rule two, villains are easily fooled by disguises." Then, Bugs entered a spin change, and came out wearing a Tasmanian Devil costume, growling, snarling and everything!

"And finally," Bugs said, now speaking normally again, "da most impoitant rule, villains have the brains of Tapioca pudding." Then, Yakko quipped, "Really? I always thought they had the brains of a Holland cream pastry?" At this, the entire class laughed uncontrollably. Even Bugs was laughing!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Now dat was a good one, Yakko! Actually, dere are many teories to what the villian is as smart as, but most do indeed have da brain of a cream donut!" Yakko smiled, and Buster winked at him and said, "Nice! Ya just made a new ally in the Looniversity!" Yakko then replied, "Hey, it's what I do."

"Okay, rules aside, let's start wit da lesson!" Bugs then pushed a button on his desk and then two spotlights were revealed, and started moving around, and finally rested on Yakko, and suddenly, The Price is Right theme started playing! "Yakko Warner, come on down! You're da next contestant on Show Me What You Got!" Yakko jumped happily, screaming, "I knew I'd be chosen! Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't make a scene!" Yakko then scattered down to the front of the class, and presented himself immediately.

"Alright, Yakko, now I'll play da ruthless hunter, and you play, well, you!" Bugs knew that Yakko was a rookie and was going to try and go easy on him. After undergoing a spin change, Bugs resembled his old foil, Elmer Fudd, who he constantly tricked. Yakko, confident as ever, simply said, "Bring it on, Bugs! I can take anything you can dish..."

Then, before he could finish, Bugs stuck a hunting rifle right in his mouth, and said in a voice resembling Elmer, "All wight, you wascally Warner! This time I'm gonna bwast ya to next week!" Yakko then pulled the gun out of his mouth, "Hey, I don't know where that's been!" Then, pulling a cloth out, he started to polish the rifle. "Hey, don't do that! You'll make it go off!" Yakko, seeing a definite double entendre, blew a kiss to the class and said, "Goodnight everybody!" Bugs pretended to get angry, and, pointing the rifle at Yakko again, shouted, "Say your pwayers, Warner!" Then, Yakko said, "Is it bedtime already?"

In a flash, he was dressed in p.j.'s and knelt near a bed, saying, "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray Chuck Jones my soul to keep, if I should die before I wake, may he get hit with a chocolate cake." Bugs than looked up and saw a giant cake falling down above him.

"Oh, boy." Then...

_**SPLAT! **_Bugs was covered in double fudge icing, crumbs of chocolate cake, and three candles. Dazed, he said, in a baby voice, "I'm onwy fwee and a haf yeas owd!" Then Yakko took a bow and said, "And that's how we do it, Warner Style!"

Meanwhile, outside the window, the same shadowy toons that tried to sabotage Dot were waiting to pounce, when suddenly, a second cake fell on top of them! When they reached the surface, the rat said, "How did _that_ happen?"

Bugs, now cleaned up, said, "Well done, Yakko! I gotta say, ya may be da best student here since, well, Buster!" Yakko's face lit up in one of the biggest smiles he had given!

"Wow! The best since Buster! I don't believe it! Thanks, Bugs, you're the best!" Bugs then replied, "Well, would ya expect any less?" Yakko returned to his seat and upon that, Buster gave Yakko a big high-five, saying, "Way to go, man!" Yakko knew that this school would be a good home, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was gonna happen. Something bad.

* * *

Me: Well, it looks as if Yakko is alright! No probs with this smooth operator!

Slappy: No flamin', or you go up in flames!


	9. Reunited and Rebuffed!

Me: Hey guys! I'm back, with a new bag! Here today to help me with the disclaimer,is none othe than my OC, Tina Tailwag!

TT: Hey Everyone!

Me: So, Tina, I understand you like Yakko, huh?

TT: Well, yeah! He and I have so much in common!

Me: Like what?

TT: Just wait till the chapter!

Me: Right.

TT: And speaking of Right, All RIGHTS reserved!

* * *

After many classes, Yakko, Wakko and Dot quickly ran down the halls to the center of the school, and hugged each other.

"My brother!"

"My sister!"

"My siblings!"

"My Left Foot!"

"My Friend Flicka!"

"My, my, my!" The Warners turned around to see none other than good ol' Ron Purr-Smutt!

"Hey, Ronny!," Dot exclaimed.

"So, aaaaaaare ya still sore about us jumpin' on Minerva?"

"No, Yakko, I'm not. After all, with her looks, she may very well be jumped on every single male in the world. So..." Ron then extended his hand in friendship, and finished, "Can we start over?" Yakko then said, "Okay, but that means Skyhawker will have to write the whole story again." Hearing this, Wakko pulled a drum set out of hammerspace and entered a rimshot. At that, Ron chuckled a bit, as well as myself. Hey, when a joke is made at my expense, you bet I'm gonna laugh! "So, how were your classes, guys?"

"Horrible!," Dot screamed. "Sure, I'm the star pupil in Cute Characters, and I've made friends with Mona and all, but I'm seated next to Ms. Treatment of Pets, Elmyra!"

"Well, my class was stellar!," Yakko exclaimed. "Not only did I pass my initiation, but I've made an ally with none other than Bugs Bunny!"

"How was your class, Wakko?"

Wakko thought back to Funny Faces, and how he made the most terrifying face that he could manage. This face was so horrid, so gruesome, so vile, that I couldn't even write a chapter on this class!

"You don't wanna know."

"Anyway, I've gotta get to my next class." Ron turned, then he heard Dot ask, "What's your next class?" "Gym." Yakko, Wakko and Dot pulled out their schedules and were pleased to find that they were in the same class.

"Us, too!," shouted Yakko. "Aren't we the lucky ones?" "Well, I'd say only Dot's lucky." "Huh?" Ron then explained that Dot was getting the girl's gym class, which was taught by none other than Lola Bunny, a beautiful female rabbit, who just happened to be Bugs' own "goil," as he would call her. "So...," Yakko asked, "who do we get?"

"You get _me_, you vorthless bag of flesh and bone!" In gym class, the boys got Arnold, a white pitbull with a Romanian accent, wearing a muscle shirt with "Acme Looniversity" on it, as well as gym shorts and a whistle and his trademark shades, and who prided himself on his best attribute, his titanic muscles. "_Guten Tag_, you vimpy flabby nothings! My name is Arnold, and _zese _are my two best friends, Righty _und_ Lefty!" Upon the second intro, Arnold lifted his massive arms and flexed, causing them to balloon to their full cannonball size, veins and all. "Alright, you puny, baby armed wastes, let's see vat I have to vork vith." He eyed most of the returning students. "Vell, Buster, it looks like you've trimmed yourself down a bit! You've gone from flabby girly man to just girly man!"

"Gee, thanks, Arnold! I think." Then, he continued on to the others. "Plucky, you sickly green vire frame! You haven't improved at all!"

"Well, excusth me for having better things to do!" Plucky crossed his arms angrily, which was rewarded by Arnold grabbing him by the feet.

"Like reading zose stupid Samurai Slugs comics? Ha! You're lucky zat during ze Acme Bowl zat you haven't been flattened like ze duck-skin rug you are!" Arnold threw Plucky back onto the floor. Then, he continued to Hamton J. Pig, a rather chubby toon who was a sort of neat freak. "Vell, Hamton, I don't expect much change from you, seeing you are a pig." Hamton was a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Arnold, I would work out, but I'm just worried that I may make myself, you know, sick."

"I understand, little svine, but I still expect a good performance in class." Arnold then graded Vinnie Deer, who increased his leg strength significantly, Furball had a little bit of improvement in his gut, Calamity Coyote was a bit quicker now, and finally he came to Ron.

"Ah, Ronald, ze only student who has muscles almost as big as mine. Let's see vat's up vith your physique." He pulled out a measuring tape, and told Ron to flex. Ron, ever ready, obeyed, and flexed his right arm, causing the tissue to expand. Arnold wrapped his measuring tape around the bicep, and when he saw the result, he was quite surprised. "Vell, it seems my after school and during summer training programs for football season have helped you in quite ze vay, Ron. Your arm has grown at least 7 inches from last year." Arnold offered him a high five, and Ron accepted it quickly.

"Okay, zen, ze next student is..." Then, Arnold rested his gaze upon Yakko, and he clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Okay, viry, little...uh, vatever you are, let's see vat we have here." Pulling the tape again, he told Yakko to flex. "Okay, big guy!" Doing so, Arnold placed the tape over his arm. "Just as I thought," Arnold said in dismay. "You measure up as a 90 pound veakling!"

"Well, then, try this on for size!" After saying this, Yakko placed his thumb in his mouth, and gave a large blow, causing his arm to expand to at least Arnold's level. "Now, give that tape another try!" Arnold then got angry at this.

"Hear me now, _und _listen later, scrawny vone!"As he spoke, Arnold pulled out a small pin, and popped Yakko's "muscle." "In zis class, ve do not use toon tricks to gain strength. Ve only use exercise, practice _und_ patience! Anything else is forbidden. _Verstanlich?_" Yakko just stared blankly. "Zat means, 'do you understand?'" Then, Yakko nodded his head enthusiastically. "Vell, at least he's got ze right idea. Okay, you namby-pamby baby nothings! You come to me as veak, vet noodles, but I guarantee you, by ze time ze Acme Bowl comes around, you vill be men!"

"No offense, Herc," Yakko spoke up, "but, aaaaaaaaaren't we already men?" Arnold groaned at this.

"It means you'll be stronger by ze time of ze game! Sheesh! Alright, everyvone! Three laps around ze track, zen ve play some dodgeball to test ze fresh meat, and finally, ve hit ze veight room! Now, fall in!" The toons immediately stood at attention. Well, almost all of them. Yakko and Wakko were flat on the ground. "I said, 'Fall in,' you veaklings!"

"We did fall in, sir!," Wakko stated, matter of factly. Arnold was getting rather steamed at these little toons. Suddenly, the Warners had their shoulders tapped, by none other than Wally.

"Guys, you shouldn't make Arnold mad! He can get pretty vicious when he's like that." Wally them pointed again to Arnold, who's normally white fur was turning red with serious fury. His ears were steaming and he was grumbling some undecipherable gibberish under his breath. Then, he took a deep breath and counted to ten, in his native tongue, "_Einz, zwei, drei, vier, vumf, zex, seben, aucht, noin, ous._" Wally then continued, "When Arnold says fall in, he means get in line. Now quick, get in line before he gets mad again!" The Warners obeyed with lightning speed.

"Now, everyvone, start running!" Arnold then blew his silver whistle, and the toons were off! All except a certain bratty millionaire. "I said, start running, Max! Zat means you, too!" Max, however, just sat in a comfy chair and didn't move a muscle.

"There's no way I'm gonna run with a bunch of flea-bags, especially the ones who stuck ice cream on my face! The only running I do is for Congress!" Taking a sip from his iced tea, Max then continued his barrage. "Besides, the wealthy don't exercise anything more than their spending muscles! So, back off, ya musclebound mutt!" This got Arnold angrier than ever. He grabbed Max by the shirt collar, and held him close to his face so he could get his point across.

"First of all, zat's _Mr. _Musclebound Mutt to you, Moneybags! I don't vork for you anymore, so I don't need ze insults! Second, rich or not, you still have to exercise to pass zis class, or you'll spend another year vith me! But since you are so vorried about running vith ze others, I'll cut you a deal." Putting Max down, Arnold then crossed his arms and continued. "All you have to do, is test out my new obstacle course for ze team's training, and you won't have to run anymore."

"Really?," Max exclaimed, his face lighting up. "Okay then! Where's the course?" Arnold then pointed to a large mass outside, with rope bridges, a swing across a mud pit, a balance beam, tire hopping course, a wire crawl, a zip line and a monkey bar bridge. Max had never seen such a horror! "On second thought, running's good for the heart. See ya!"

Arnold smiled, and said, "I'm glad you saw it my vay." Then, he looked over the remainder of his students, and saw something that upset him. The Warners were on the track, all right, but instead if running, they were using an invisible bicycle to get around. Arnold decided to give the Warners a little talk-to. As soon as he made it to the two nutcases, Arnold yanked the invisible bike right from under them. "Vat did I tell you about using toon tricks? From now on, you run using your spindly, scrawny legs and nothing else! No invisible bikes!"

Yakko couldn't help himself. "Well, can we use invisible scooters?"

"No."

"Mopeds?"

"No."

"Pogo sticks?"

"No."

"Skateboards?"

"No!"

"Rollerblades?"

"No!"

"Skates?"

"N...Vait, aren't rollerblades and skates ze same thing?"

"No, rollerblades have four wheels in a line, and skates have two rows of two wheels.," Wakko explained.

"Oh. NO!"

"Well, what about..."

"NO! NO INVISIBLE WHEELS, GYROS, ROCKETS OR ANYTHING! JUST YOUR LEGS! NOW, MOVE IT!" The Warners bolted away, running like lightning. "Ugh, _ein _ounce of help, _und ein_ pound of trouble. I'd better see how Lola is handling ze female vone." With that, Arnold went inside the gym, to talk to the girls' P.E. teacher.

"Alright, girls." The class was being started by a blond bunny, with a figure that was not quite as curvy as Minerva, but still pretty attractive, with her ears tied up in a ponytail, wearing a tank-top with the Acme Loo logo embroidered on it, gym shorts, and sneakers. "For those who don't know who I am, my name is Lola Bunny. I'm a basketball player, professional athlete, and your Gym Teacher. Now, as some of us have improved in body size and muscle, it's my job to see how well you have improved." Lola began her inspection of the girls. Babs was first. "Well, Babs, I'm impressed with you. You've lost some weight!" Babs smiled at this. Fifi was the next to be judged.

"I sink you'll find zat _moi_ muscles 'ave made some _tres bien_ improvements." Flexing her tail, Fifi produced a major bulge in the furry appendage.

"Not bad, Feef. I gotta say, that must be the strongest tail in our school." Lola then saw Hillary, who looked strong as ever. "Well, is it just me, Hill, or have you gotten a bit, uh, bigger?"

"It's not you, teach. Thanks to Arnold's training program, my body put on a couple more pounds of muscle. Gotta stay strong, ya know." Lola understood this, and continued onto Shirley, who was currently in a meditative state, chanting her mantra, "Oh, what a loon I am... Oh, what a loon I am..." Lola knew that Shirley wasn't the physical type, so she passed her, and went on to Dot. "And, who, may I ask are you?"

"My name's Prince..." But, Dot was cut short by Hillary clapping her paw over her mouth.

"Her name's Dot." Dot was protesting, albeit to no avail due to the hyena's powerful hand over her yammer box. "Look," Hillary whispered, "I think Skyhawker's getting tired typing your full name, sweetcheeks!" Dot mumbled something that sounded like, "Okay!"

"So, Dot, are you talented in any way?"

Dot smiled at this and said, "Oh, I'm talented alright! I'm a romantic female lead, I'm a poet, I do impressions, and I'm a cutie all over!" Lola snickered a little at Dot's sense of humor. Then, Dot quickly turned her gaze toward the opening door of the gym, and saw Arnold walking in. At this, Dot's eyes popped out of her skull, her ears turned into a siren, and her heart burst from her chest and screamed! "HELLOOOOOOOO, HUNK!" Then, Dot bolted toward Arnold at the speed of sound, creating a sonic boom, and slamming right into him.

"Ach! Vat is going on here?" Arnold then looked at the Warner Sister, who currently had his thick neck in a embrace that would put Elmyra to shame. "Oh, great. Another vone!"

"So, tall, big and muscley," Dot flirted, "ya come here often?"

"Vat? Vat are you talking about, girl!? I have a girlfriend already! And to answer your question, _Ja_, I come here often, because ZIS IS MY GYM!!"

"Wow! A voice as strong as your muscular arms! You're dreamy, you hunk of hound! So, where do ya wanna go on our first date?" Arnold was beginning to guess why these guys were kicked out of the Warner Brothers Studio.

"Listen, I don't know vat you're doing, but I'd appreciate it if you'd GET OFFA ME!"

"But, I want us to be together forever, you prime piece of grade-A beefcake!"

"It seems to me zat you are hard of hearing, so I'll say it louder." And as Arnold said this, he was pulling on Dot, trying to pull her off. "I! ALREADY! HAVE! A! GIRLFRIEND!!" But no matter how he tried, Dot kept her grip. Panting and wheezing, Arnold was exhausted, sweating like mad.

"So, ya got a girl," Dot said again, still trying to bend Arnold to her will, "but is she as cute as I am?" This was starting to fluster Arnold to no end! Then, Arnold got an idea! If reason wouldn't get this girl off of him, then one of Arnold famous toon tricks would.

"So, you like muscles, eh, little vone?" Dot, now thinking that Arnold was seeing things her way, nodded happily. "Vell, let me give you all ze muscles you can handle!" Then, taking a deep breath, Arnold flexed every muscle in his body, but Dot knew something was off. Arnold continued to grow, and grow, and grow! His body continued to expand like a large muscular balloon, and as he expanded, Dot's limbs expanded too!

"Must... hold... on, but pressure... of expansion... too... much! CAN'T... HOLD... ON!" And in a matter of seconds, Dot went flying off of Arnold, who quickly deflated back to his normal size.

"Hah! I knew zat girl couldn't handle the magnificence zat is Arnold!" But as Arnold gloated, Dot came ricocheting back like a bullet, and slammed the pumped pit bull into a wall, which promptly made an imprint.

"You know," Dot said, pulling herself from Arnold's body, "I'm beginning to think that you don't wanna date me."

"No, really? Do you think?" Arnold pulled himself out of the imprint, and held his back in pain. "For such a scrawny baby girl, you have qvite a grip. I think I'm gonna hit ze steam room, _und_ relax for a vile." As he walked away, he held his neck and back in pain. "Tell ze boys zat dodgeball is cancelled. I need to recuperate." Cracking his back into it's proper alignment, Arnold walked away, mumbling, "I need a vacation." Dot felt pretty silly for what she did. She knew that Yosemite Sam could at anytime kick them out for this. But, Lola knew about Dot's little problem with males, so, before Arnold left, Lola told him not to report this little infringement. Arnold then agreed.

The boys were a little disappointed that dodgeball was cancelled, especially Dizzy Devil, a purple Tazmanian Devil with a beanie on his head. "Dizzy wanna play dodgeball, but Warner Sister ruin it! Dizzy oughta eat Warners for this!" Ron stopped him cold though.

"Look, Diz, I know you wanted to try out your new spinshot, but eating the Warners isn't gonna help anything."

"It help Dizzy! Dizzy still hungry, and angry!"

Wally then decided to step in. "You know, I agree with Diz. The Warners shouldn't be let off the hook yet!"

"So, Dizzy eat them?"

"No. I've got a better plan." Wally walked over to the two Warner Brothers, and then shouted out, "DOG PILE ON THE WARNERS!" The next thing you knew, the Warner boys were staring down every male student charging at them like a train, and then, each student jumped into the air and...

_**THWAAAAAM! **_The Warners were underneath a gigantic pile of every male toon. Or so it seemed. "So, who ya got under there?"

"BLAAAH! We got Warner boys under here! Wolf was right! This more fun than eating them!" Then, Dizzy did a double take, and saw Yakko and Wakko! "Wha? But, you guys under here!"

"Well," Yakko said, "If we're over here, then who's under there?"

Dizzy then gulped, and looked, seeing none other than...

Wally. "In the words of Omi form Xiaolin Showdown, 'Please remove your gigantic selves from my body!'" The other toons scrambled off of Wally in a second. "Ugh, geez, Dizzy, you need to go back on that old diet! You're HEAVY!" Then, the entire team of males laughed out loud! Even Dizzy laughed at this. The Warners were starting to actually fit in, for once! And to celebrate this, Buster proposed a little party for them at the newest club at Acme, the Silver Lining. The Warners gladly accepted the invite. However, they were still being watched.

"Okay, so our plans to sabotage them during school has failed miserably, but not to worry, my friend. At the club, we're gonna finish them off!"

* * *

Me: Uh,oh. Not good!

SLAPPY: Remember, NO FLAMES, ya yutses!


	10. The Guests Arrive

Me: Whoa! Two updates in a day? Somebody Stop Me! Anyways, here's another one of my fav cartoon characters, the leader of Sector V, Numbuh 1!

1: Hello, fellow K.N.D. Agents and readers. As you know, all rights to the things being used on this fan fic are reserved to their rightful..._adult_ owners.

Me: Thanks Nigel.

1: No problem. (P.I.P.E.R. rings) Hello? What? The Delightful Children? I'm on my way! Sorry, Skyhawker, but I gotta go!

* * *

The Silver Lining, a beautiful nightclub for the toon public. No matter what company they were from; Disney, Warner, Nickelodeon, or 4Kids TV, the top of the toons would come from all over! And tonight, Rhubella Rat, being the rich young toon that she is, reserved the club due to Buster's suggestion for a party honoring the Warner's first successful day of school with (almost) no problems!

"Hi, everyone!," said a young African-American toon girl, wearing a red dress, with her black hair done up in a bun. "This is Mary Melody, of Acme Acres T.V." Next to her was a young orange haired Caucasian girl wearing a journalist uniform, with a tag saying, "K.N.D. News."

"And I'm Numbuh 10 of Kids Next Door News, live on location in Acme Acres' beautiful premier nightclub, the Silver Lining, where toons of all sorts are admitted."

"That's right, Numbuh 10, and this time, we're celebrating the first day that Acme Looniversity's newest students, the Warner Siblings, have made it through one day without causing any trouble!"

"As you may well know," Numbuh 10 continued, "The Warners were the stars of the popular WB cartoon, Animaniacs, and are well known for their crazed and often maniacal acts of comedy."

"Yes, Numbuh 10, but due to the studio being unable to tolerate their chaotic behavior, the Warners were welcomed to Acme Loo with open arms." Mary then saw incoming cars. "Oh, man! Here come the guests of our party right now!" The first car was a sort of a mix between a sports car and a classic jalopy. From the doors, came none other than Rita and her faithful brown shaggy dog of a husband, Runt. From the back door, out came Ron and Hillary, dressed in formal wear, with Ron wearing a black tux, and Hillary wearing a black dress which showed off her feminine charms perfectly, with white fingerless gloves, and a black collar.

"Do I have to really wear this, Ron?," Hillary protested, "I look so girly!"

"Well, I think you look nice, Hill.," Ron complimented, "and if anyone makes fun of ya, I'll let ya punch their lights out. After all, I'd never let anyone make fun of ya, my Amazon Queen."

"Amazon Queen? That's a new one for ya, Big Paw."

"Well, I had to think of something that accentuated both your muscle and raw beauty." After this little compliment, Ron gave Hillary a small kiss on the muzzle. Hill blushed at this and smiled.

"Okay, Ron.," Hillary said happily, "I'll walk through this little thing, for you." After the little chat, they walked down the carpet, to make way for the next guests to show up. The next guest was in the form of a violet tornado, which stopped at the carpet and slowed down, to reveal Dizzy Devil, wearing a lampshade on his head, screaming, "PAAAARTY!" As always, near him was Missy, a girl with the looks of Red from "Red Hot Riding Hood," wearing a red sequined party dress. When she walked down the carpet, the male toon inhabitants that were near the club ended up doing multiple wild takes and screaming, "EEK! AAH! OOH! AAH! EEP!," repeatedly.

The next guests to show, in a swanky limousine, were none other than Rhubella Rat, decked out in a violet dress, silver belt, and gold earrings, and on her arm was Wally Wolf, currently dressed in a white tux, with matching cap and cane.

Then, in typical rabbit style, Buster and Babs showed up, dressed in the ensemble they wore for the episode, "Prom-ise Her Anything."

"Make way for the King and Queen of Comedy, people!" A random toon shouted. At this, Buster and Babs blushed slightly. And Babs simply said, "Gosh, we're so unimportant!"

As the night went on, more of the Toonsters showed. Vinnie was decked out in his best, Furball and Sylvester Jr. walked down, ready to party, Elmyra had Montana Max, as always in one of her crushing grips (all the while, Monty screaming, "Let me go, you penny-brained peasant! I am not your date!"), Calamity and Fifi walking down like an item, and so many more, that if I keep writing like this, you'll probably scream, "_**GET ON WITH IT!**_"

"Well, it seems the gang's all here, Numbuh 10, but there is one question on everyone's lips."

"Exactly, Mary, and that question is, where are our guests of honor, the Warners?"

Suddenly, they felt a shaking underneath the ground beneath them, and then, a pillar appeared, carrying the two reporters up into the air! Underneath the pillar, was a small door, which opened promptly and revealed...

"HELLOOOOO, TOONSTERS!" The Warners had arrived! The trio of turmoil were dressed in the outfits they wore in "Taming of the Screwy," and were ready to party.

Meanwhile, atop the pillar, Mary continued her broadcast. "Well, there you have it. The Acme Loo party is now complete! Until next time, this is Mary Melody saying, That's All, Folks!" Then, when the camera stopped, she asked Numbuh 10, "So, how do we get down?"

"No prob, Melody. I'll just call Sector V for a quick pick up-drop off, and we can get into the party!" Calling in her cousin, Numbuh 1, on her K.N.D. issued P.I.P.E.R, she talked a while, then hung up. "They'll be a while. It's the Delightful Children's Birthday again. You know how it is."

"So," Mary wondered, "what do we do till they get here?"

"Know how to play go fish?"

* * *

Me: Well, the party's on, and the stage is set! What will happen? Find out next time!

SLAPPY: And remember, no flamin' or I will personally arrange the demolition of your house.


	11. Meet the Tailwags!

Me: Heeeeeeeeere's Skyhawker! Now, today, I have another one of the Warners, ready for some commentary, Wakko Warner!

WW- Hey, everyone! Hey, Skyhawker, wanna see me blow bubbles with my spit?

Me: Uh...maybe later. Just do the disclaimer.

WW- Okay. All rights reserved.

* * *

Inside the Silver Lining, there were toons of every shape and size, some Looney Tunes, all of the Tiny Toons, and the newer faculty (Minerva, Rita & Runt, and Slappy.). The entire party was hopping (literally!)! Buster and Babs were doing some of Bugs' old dance gags, Yakko was busy talking to a rather attractive female cat, Wakko was at the snack table, devouring snack food by the shovelful, and Dot was busy trying to make a move on Calamity, only to tackled by Fifi la Fume, a la Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Yakko then bumped into a rather burly toon.

"Oh, sorry, Coach Arnold. Hey, where's your girl?" Yakko then got a closer look at "Arnold," and noticed besides the very muscular physique, she was obviously a female, by her slight curves, red dress and black hair.

"I _am _Arnold's girl!," the female pit bull said, a bit angry, only to be given a "What the?" look from Yakko. Arnold then showed up, wearing a tux, ripped at the sleeves, and put his arm around the female's broad shoulders.

"Oh, hello, Yakko. I see you've already met my girlfriend, Arnolda. Isn't she a beauty?"

"Uh, sure." Yakko then decides to break the fourth himself and says, "If that's beauty, give me ugly any day!"

"How about a little dance, _mein_ sugar-pup?" Arnolda gave Arnold a peck on the lips, and replied, "Anytime, honey hound." The two then set off on the dance floor. Yakko rolled his eyes and said, "Cute couple. But the only question is, a couple of what?" Then, getting tapped on the shoulder, Yakko was greeted by a very pretty looking canine girl, wearing a silver dress, with blue eyes and silver hair contrasting her black fur.

"Hey, tall, lanky and handsome."

Yakko immediately had his eyes bulge out of his sockets, and his heart leap out of his throat! "HELLOOOOOO, CANINE CUTIE!" Leaping into her arms, he said, trying to be romantic, "So, who might you be?"

"I'm Tina. Tina Tailwag.," the cute canine replied. "Ya know, you and I aren't so different, Yakko."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, ya see, me, my sister and my brother were created by Colossal Pictures, but we were too crazy, loony and just plain chaotic, so they kicked us out, threw us into Warner Bros., where Plotzy locked us up in the most horrible, terrifying, evil place!"

"Euro Disney?"

"Close. He locked us up in... THE LOONATICS UNLEASHED SET!" This made Yakko scream so loud, in shattered the Rose Window in Paris!

"That's terrible! So how did you get out?"

"Well, the stars of L.U. aren't so bad after all. Ace let us out, and seeing that we bore close resemblance to you guys, he introduced us to all of the tops and the flops of the WB, or is it the CW now?"

Yakko smiled, knowing that he finally had a kindred spirit... "Wait, Sister and Brother?"

"Yeah! My sister Lena is dancing with Wakko right now, and I think that Doc is dancing with Dot." Yakko turned around and saw Wakko dancing with a canine girl his size, with a green dress and shorter white hair covered by a bandanna, and Dot was dancing with a young canine boy, wearing a white tux, and with short white hair.

"Sounds like Colossal tried to copy us, and couldn't handle the results."

Tina then took the guise of a game show host and said, "That's absolutely correct! Colossal did indeed try to copy you guys to gain more viewers, but unfortunately, they could never expect the craziness we would create! You win, a date with me!" Then, Tina jumped up into Yakko's arms, her silver dress glittering in the light.

"Finally! A girl to be with, that won't run off when I say..."

"Let me guess, HELLOOOOO, NURSE!"

"BINGO!"

* * *

Me: It's good to see Warners happy, huh? And, on a side note, THE TAILWAGS ARE NOT MARY-SUES!!

SLAPPY: Yeah, and anyone who calls them that, or flames this kid, will be blown up!


	12. Minerva Meets Her Man!

Me: Once again, I, Skyhawker, have updated the story! Now, to help me with the disclaimer, is DOT!

DOT: Hey, all you people in fan-fic land!

Me: So, you cute kid, ready for the disclaimer?

DOT: I was born ready! All rights reserved, you lucky readers, you!

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva just sat, looking depressed. She was dressed in her best red dress, the straps hanging off of her shoulders, and a red choker, but with no one to be with, she wondered why. Every toon had someone to be with, dancing, talking, dating each other and all that, while she was alone. Ever since she broke up with Newt three months ago for trying to get her pelt again, she had been alone for a long time. Then, she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder. The hand felt strong, yes, but also, soft, like a lover's touch. The mysterious person who held her shoulder then spoke, in a voice that seemed to radiate strength, yet still had a unique sort of quality to it.

"Penny for your thoughts, ma'am?"

"Well," Minerva spoke, a little saddened, "I just feel so lonely. I mean, Newt was a nice guy and all, but his obsession with getting my fur, coupled with his insatiable lust, just turned me off. I needed to get away from him, and get a real man. A man who was smart and kind, and who knew exactly what made me tick."

"Oh, really?," the man queried. "So, I'm guessing one thing that makes you tick is a romantic walk under the starlight."

Minerva looked up a little, and said, "Yeah, that is one thing."

"And the setting that you wish for would be, oh, I don't know, a moonlight night near a pond, with the light of the stars shining down."

Minerva looked a bit happier. "Yeah. That would be nice."

"And the two of you would cuddle up all close and cozy."

This got Minerva intrigued. "Yes! That's the ticket!"

"And the man you were with would whisper sweet nothings in your ear."

Minerva leapt out of her seat in joy! "That's it! That's the kind of man I need! It's like you know me!"

The voice spoke again. "I do know you, Minerva. I've known you ever since you and I first kissed on that moonlit night. Remember?"

Minerva then began to remember. A full moon, the pond, her first real kiss, that powerful voice, it all came together! She put her hand to her face, and turned around slowly, to see a powerfully built wolf toon, with muscle even rivaling Arnold's rippling under his blue fur, his platinum blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, his icy blue eyes gazing upon her with a depth of sincerity, and wearing a black tuxedo, which looked to be straining. "W-w-w-Wilford! Is that you?"

Wilford B. Wolf, Minerva's first real boyfriend smiled and said, "In the fur, my love."

"Wow! You look great! Who knew tonight was a..." Then, Minerva turned around and saw the moon wasn't even full! "What the? But how...with you... and the big... and the hair... and the whoa!" Then, Minerva tapped her foot, impatiently. "All right, Wilford, spill it. How are you in this form without the full moon?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. You see, those 28 days that I wasn't with you, just waiting for the full moon, I was going completely mad! So I had an epiphany. If I were like this permanently, I could be able to be with you always. So, through a series of processes too long to go into, I found what made me this way, and amplified it. Now, I can finally be with you."

Minerva didn't know what to say. Her eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision. "Y-you changed yourself for me?" She smiled happily, and gave Wilford a large hug. "Thank you, Will. You really can be the perfect man, and still be the same goof you always were."

"How can you be sure that I'm still the same?" Then, Minerva grabbed Wilford's head and gave him the biggest, most passionate kiss he had ever known. During the kiss, his eyes turned into a thermometer, rising all the way to the top, until they broke, then his tail began to sizzle like a fuse to a firework, and finally, he shot up into the air, and exploded, leaving a spectacular display of pyrotechnics, spelling out "**YAHOO!**" Then, he floated back down, the top of his tux destroyed, revealing his chiseled upper body. "Wow! What a woman!"

"Now that's the Wilford I know and love."

Wilford, getting up from the shock of the kiss, said, "Well, all that aside, shall we hit the dance floor?"

Minerva blushed and leapt into Wilford's powerful arms. "I thought you'd never ask, you handsome devil, you." And so, Minerva and Wilford began to waltz the night away, as well as every other toon. Little did they know, that they were being watched from the window.

"Look at 'em. So joyful, so happy. It'd be a shame to ruin this party, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it would. Luckily, we don't know the meaning of that word!" Then, the shadows pulled out a bag labeled, "_Dirty Tricks, Sinister Snares and Dastardly Deed Props._" Then, the two rummaged through the bag, and pulled out a plethora of items with the simple intent of destroying the Warners' reps!

* * *

Me: This could get ugly, _mi amigos_. What will happen? Find out on the next excitng chapter of The Warners Take Acme!

SLAPPY: Remember, no flames, or else! (Holds a bomb.)


	13. The Plan in Action

Here I am again, you lucky people you! And here, to give my commentary is Plucky Duck!

PD- All righttth Retthherved people!

Thanks.....and could you clean up the spittle, please?

PD- Oh....that alwaythh happenthh.

* * *

During the little party, the two shadowy toons snuck in quickly, and slipped in like a ninja, prepared to destroy the Warners once and for all! First, the two placed banana peels, ever so carefully, near Buster and Babs, during the dance gag, and watched them slip and fall on their cotton tails. The toons snickered, and proceeded with phase two. A small bucket of brown paint was placed over Minerva and Wilford, and as soon as the two were in position, the bucket was deployed, covering the two in brown paint, tarnishing Minerva's flawless fur!

"Gah! My fur! RUINED!!! I'm hideous!" Wilford then proceeded to comfort Minerva, calming her. Meanwhile, the two shadows went from snickering to chuckling, and decided, it was time to implement phase three. Lil' Sneezer, a small mouse toon had a plate of cheddar cheese.

"Mmm, I would eat pepperjack, but I'm allergic to pepper. Uh-huh, uh-huh, I'm allergic." This was the perfect weapon for the two shadows. Soon, Lil' Sneezer was about to bite into his cheese, and while he ate the first slice, the shadows replaced the plate with a block of Pepperjack cheese. Sneezer grabbed it and with one whiff, suddenly, he began the sequence that most toons feared.

"Ah....Ahh....AHHHH....**AHHHH**....._**AHHHHHH**_......"

Fifi looked and screamed, "Oh, _non!_ LOOK OUT, EVERYONE! _PETIT _SNEEZAIR IS ABOUT TO BLOW!!!!"

"_**CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" And blow he did! The force of the wind issued forth from Sneezer's colossal sneeze was measured at F5 on the Fujita scale, blowing the assorted toons around in a powerful cyclone! Gogo couldn't resist cracking a joke at this, so he was dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and said, "There's no place like home, There's no place like home!" When the winds died, the party decorations were a shambles, the refreshments were destroyed, and the toons were all hurt.

"All right!," shouted Babs, obviously infuriated, "WHO WAS THE WISE GUY THAT MADE US SLIP ON BANANA PEELS!"

"And poured brown paint all over me!," Minerva screamed.

"And fed Sneezair _peppairjacque fromage_!," Fifi said!

"Whoever did zis, is a dead duck!" Arnold was supremely angry at whoever did this! Then a small piece of paper floated down into the floor, and all the toons looked at it. Wilford picked up the note. The paper read,

"Dear Acme Loosers!

We did this! We are too chaotic for ya! Please expel us immediately!

Signed,

Yakko, Wakko and Dot!"

Wilford was shocked. And he wasn't the only one. Every toon, adult or student, actually refused to believe that the Warners would even do this. But one did. Yosemite Sam was so mad at hearing this!

"Where are those rassa-frassin' Warner varmints!" Then, the Warners slowly got up, along with the Tailwags, and looked bashful. "Alright, you no-good polecats!" And as he spoke, Sam grabbed the Warners by the ears and shouted, "Ah warned ya! Now, ya'll are outta here, the Looniversity, and out on the street!" The shadows then laughed so hard, they didn't care if they were heard. The Warners were saddened greatly. They were gonna get kicked out for a crime they didn't commit! But then, Wally smelled something. An expensive cologne, and cigarette smoke.

"Hold it, Vice Principal Sam!," Wally shouted. Sam instantly froze before he could apply a size 3 boot to the Warners' behinds.

"Whaddaya want, you stupid wetback mutt!?"

Wally was a little angry at the stab at his Mexican heritage, but he stayed calm, and took another sniff. "I smell a rat."

"Sorry," Rhubella said. "Is my perfume too much?"

"Not unless your perfume is (sniff, sniff,) Old Spicebarge."

Wilford, using his even stronger sense of smell, sniffed and said, "Yeah, I smell a rat too, as well as one rotten duck!" Then, storming over to the overturned refreshment table, he grabbed the two shadows and growled. "Alright you two. You are in a lot of trouble!" The shadows quaked at the imposing figure of Wilford. Babs quickly spin changed into Velma from Scooby Doo.

"But before the punishment, let's see who they really are!" Babs grabbed the two ski masks they wore and revealed....

"RODERICK RAT AND DRAKE DANFORTH?!" The two students of Perfecto Prep, a black rat and blond duck, looked as mean as ever.

"Yeah," said Roderick, "so we did it! Who cares? Sam already said they're out! You lose, Loosers!"

"Not so fast dere, Roddy!" Roderick turned around to see Bugs tapping his foot. "Sam isn't da principal of Acme Loo, I am, and I say da Warners stay!"

Sam was aghast! "But...but Bugs! These varmints are nothin' but..."

"Sam, who's higher on da food chain of the Looniversity?"

"You."

"And, who says who stays and who goes?"

"You."

"Tanks. Now, put da Warners down."

Sam had no choice. He begrudgingly put the three down, and as soon as the Warners' feet were on the ground, they screeched towards the Tailwags. Bugs then stormed over to the two Perfecto Preppies.

"OK, you two. Now, what do I do wit you guys? Hmm... I know! Hey, Wilford, why don't ya give dese guys a crash course in Basketball?"

"With pleasure, Mr. Bunny." Wilford then cracked his knuckles, then smashed the two toons into a basketball shape. Then, after a few dribbles, he used a hook-shot, and shot them into a trash can. "Two points." Then, Calamity and Skippy quickly attached explosives to the trash can.

"Now boarding, the Ka-Boom Expressway to the moon!" At this, Skippy was about to light the fuse when...

"Hold it, Skippy!" Slappy Squirrel intervened. "You can't blow them up like that, kid!"

"Well, that's a relief!"

"If you're gonna blow them up, use a plunger, it's a heck of a lot quicker, and less messy."

"Thanks, Aunt Slappy!" Then, Skippy hooked the fuse to the plunger, and smiled. "See ya, Perfecto!" With one quick motion, Skippy pushed the plunger, and then one large KA-BOOM later, the Perfecto Preppys were on their way into the atmosphere!

"Well, that was a great plan, Roderick!," Drake shouted, charred. "Where did you get that idea, huh? The discount store!?"

"Aw, shut up, Drake!" Roderick was in no mood for a lecture. "I didn't see you coming up with anything!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Plan Man!"

"It doesn't matter. Come the Acme Bowl, we're gonna cream 'em, Warners or...."

WHAM!!! They hit the moon.

"Not."

Back down at the Silver Lining, the Warners smiled at Bugs happily.

"Thanks, Bugs!," Yakko said happily. Bugs smiled back at the Warners.

"Eh, no problem, Warners. I wasn't about ta let ya get kicked out. Now, about dat enrollment...."

"WE ACCEPT, MR. BUNNY!," the Warners happily replied! For once, they were actually safe.....and accepted once again. "Well, sibs," Yakko interjected, "I'd say all our problems are FINALLY over!"

"You said it, Yakko!," Wally chimed in. But, it was quite the opposite......

Back at Perfecto Prep, the battered Drake Danforth and Roderick Rat appeared in the gym. Standing there, was a shadowy figure....

"Were you able to get rid of the new opponents?" Danforth was first to sputter out the excuse.

"Sir, we tried! But...those Loosers are more clever than we anticipated!" Roderick continued the sniveling.

"If it weren't for the wolf, rabbit and squirrels, we'd have succeeded! We swear!!!" The figure looked less than convinced, looking at them with gold, reptilian like eyes. His gloved hands clench madly.....

"Silence." And with that, the two stopped. "You are pathetic.....no wonder you have never won in a fair competition."

"FAIR?!" Roderick seemed repulsed by this word! "Perfecto Prep has never played fair in it's life! We pride ourselves in being lowdown, dirty, sneaky, creeps! And you want us to play....FAIR!? You're no villain! You're a disgrace to the name! I say we lynch you, and get a...."

But Roderick's sentence was cut short, by an angered smack to the face!!! "IDIOT! Without a fair contest, there is no honor. You will have won nothing. However.....if you had a little...assistance......" The two looked intrigued.

"A...Assistance? Like what?" The figure smirked, and tossed down a burlap sack of odd looking items.... "Are....those...."

"Yes...." The figure then spoke with an infliction of DARKNESS.... "These....are the Shen Gong Wu."

"Oh...thank you Master....thank you....." Both Preppies bowed respectfully.

"Now go. Train hard. Soon....we will win what is rightfully ours."

* * *

Oh boy....this is bad. Who is this mysterious person? WHY is he helping Perfecto? WHEN WILL I UPDATE AGAIN!?

SLAPPY- Hope it's soon. No flames, remember that!!


End file.
